Now we are home
by Mervalle
Summary: Les Saxons ont été vaincus et la Grande-Bretagne a trouvé son roi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tous s'installent dans cette vie sans difficulté, et certains ne se sont jamais senti plus seuls dans ce pays... TristanxOC, LancelotxOC / Traduction !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Donc d'abord, je tiens à bien préciser que c'est une traduction de la fiction intitulée **"Now we are home"** qui appartient à la merveilleuse auteure **Roses-and-Cinnamon**. Pour voir la version originale de l'histoire, en voici le lien : http : s /7049638 / 1/Now-we-are-home

Alors Rose si tu passes par ici pour voir à quoi la traduction ressemble, je voudrais encore une fois te remercier chaleureusement pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire ta si belle histoire pour laquelle j'ai eu un véritable coup de coeur ! Bref, voilà, sache juste que je t'admire et que je t'embrasse très fort pour ta gentillesse !

Maintenant je voudrais préciser que même si j'ai l'habitude de lire très souvent en anglais, c'est la première fois que je traduis, et j'espère le faire le mieux possible, pour vous faire apprécier cette sublime fiction qui me fait planer au-dessus des nuages. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira, et je ne vais pas m'appesantir en explication pour vous saouler encore un peu plus.

Bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

L'air de l'aube était froid, et le vent apportait avec lui l'odeur de l'hiver et de la neige. Cependant, le ciel était aussi clair que le verre poli, et le soleil levant peignait déjà les montagnes d'une délicate nuance oscillant entre le vert et le gris. La forêt dépourvue de feuillage en cette saison apparaissait indistinctement comme une masse inquiétante et menaçante, entourant la puissante structure du mur d'Hadrien. La lumière du soleil entourait les champs, illuminant les chaumes d'une brillante couleur bronze.

Et là, au loin, telle une apparition d'une bête à multiples facettes, venait l'armée Saxonne. Versant sur les collines une immense masse putride, troublant l'image sereine d'un calme matin d'hiver.

Elle se dirigeait vers la forteresse romaine du Mont Badon, qui gardait la porte principale du mur. Il régnait une atmosphère si palpable de violence que l'on pouvait être sûr qu'elle n'avait guère l'intention de laisser une moindre parcelle du fort.

Déjà, un sinistre nuage écrasait l'espace, montant dans le ciel, derrière la citadelle. La fumée noire tourbillonnait dans la brise matinale alimentée de feux de foin.

Quelques charriots sortaient par la porte Sud et beaucoup de gens jetaient de longs regards inquiets derrière eux. Certains avaient les larmes aux yeux en voyant leurs maisons s'effacer, et des mots d'adieux non prononcés s'esquissaient sur leurs lèvres.

A l'intérieur du mur d'Hadrien, pénétrait un large silence frémissant. Ceux qui n'avaient nulle part où aller pour se protéger se cachaient dans leurs maisons, et d'autres se préparaient pour l'inévitable bataille qui n'annonçait. Les cours s'étaient vidées, laissant les lieux déserts. Seul un petit chaton noir et blanc se pressait de courir autour d'une feuille sèche et volante, apparemment peu troublé par le manque inhabituel d'activité.

Le seul endroit où subsistait encore de l'énergie était les chambres de guérison. Elles étaient logées dans une construction faite de briques, sur deux niveaux séparés, blottie contre le bâtiment principal de la forteresse, à mi-chemin de la porte principale et des écuries. L'étage supérieur tenait de logement au guérisseur Gweir, ainsi que sa famille et normalement son apprenti, quoique la chambre de ce dernier fût vidée depuis un certain temps maintenant. En bas résidait une très grande pièce abritant l'espace chirurgicale, et quatre autres salles plus petites, à peine plus que des alcôves, pour les patients qui avaient besoin d'être surveillés durant la nuit.

Des serviteurs portaient activement des seaux remplis d'eau et ce qui était nécessaire aux réserves, équivalent à un approvisionnement entier de linges propre, qui serviraient à être préparés en tant que bandages. La conformation s'écoulait sous le regard attentif et vigilant d'un homme grand, aux larges épaules, pourvu de cheveux grisonnants et d'une barbe courte et sombre.

Gweir était le guérisseur de la forteresse depuis plus de vingt ans, il avait vu nombre de chevaliers venir et repartir, réussi à en sauver et vu en mourir. Mais l'imminente attaque Saxonne serait sa plus difficile épreuve, il le savait. Ses yeux se fixèrent un bref instant sur sa fille, Marianne, tandis qu'un froncement de sourcils froissait son front.

Une fois de plus, il regretta de ne pas avoir seulement écouté son instinct paternel et de ne l'avoir renvoyée avec les autres réfugiés. Néanmoins, il avait besoin de toutes aides médicinales possibles, et il avait formé ses filles dans cet art depuis qu'elles étaient enfants.

Marianne, la puînée des deux, avait maintenant atteint l'âge de ses dix-sept ans. C'était une jeune fille mince, à la peau claire et délicate, dont les cheveux châtain foncés parsemaient le cou. Ses grands yeux tiraient sur un étrange vert pâle. Son caractère avait toujours été sérieux, et elle ne riait que très rarement. Étant renfermée et secrète, la plupart des gens avaient tendance à l'oublier.

En grandissant, elle était devenue une habile assistante dont son père ne pouvait se passer. Les soldats préféraient être soignés par elle et sa douceur féminine. Elle savait les mettre à l'aise, telle une mère.

Ce jour-là, elle ne parvenait pas à maintenir son calme habituel. Ses mains tremblaient tant, qu'elles étaient semblables à des brindilles noyées dans une tempête lorsqu'elle attacha un tablier autour de sa fine taille. La peur s'enroulait dans son estomac comme un vers de terre. Elle sentit des perles de sueurs froides coulées de son front.

Tout en jetant de timides regards à travers les chambres de guérison, à son père, elle reprit de profondes respirations pour essayer de se détendre. Gweir paraissait aussi calme que jamais, tandis qu'il installait deux bouilloires d'eau dans le foyer, et qu'il allumait le feu dans l'âtre.

Marianne avala sèchement, atteignant de sa main un bocal contenant de l'écorce de saule qui reposait sur une étagère, et regarda autour d'elle pour trouver le mortier. Elle aurait voulu être le plus loin possible d'ici, elle aurait voulu qu'aucun Saxon n'arrive en Grande-Bretagne, que sa mère soit ici et qu'elle lui tienne la main. Ou à défaut, elle aurait voulu Dagonet.

Hélas, ils avaient enterré le doux chevalier quelques jours avant. Sa présence calmante ainsi que sa voix profonde et relaxante manquaient déjà terriblement à Marianne. Depuis les obsèques de son ancien apprenti, son père n'avait point adressé la parole à quiconque.

Enfin, la cheminée fut allumée, et le feu commença à joyeusement crépité dans un bruit guilleret. L'intérieur fût réchauffé en un clin d'œil. Gweir se redressa et essuya ses mains sur sa tunique pendant qu'il commençait à inspecter leurs provisions de bandages propres et d'herbes. Il fit claquer sa langue et fronça ses sourcils avec mécontentement, faisant serrer le cœur de Marianne encore un peu plus. Elle faillit faire tomber le pot après avoir versé une partie du contenue dans le mortier. Heureusement, son père n'avait rien vu. Ses doigts fragiles se refermèrent autour du pilon et elle entreprit de broyer l'écorce de saule en une fine poudre.

Son regard balaya la pièce, inscrivant mentalement les emplacements de chaque instrument pour qu'elle puisse les trouver le moment approprié, alors qu'ils seraient essentiels. Elle eut une nausée à la pensé de devoir utiliser un couteau d'amputation, aussi elle se dépêcha d'en détourner les yeux.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une bouffée d'air froid, ainsi qu'une belle jeune femme. Marianne poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Sa sœur, Rhian, qui les avait quittés quelques années auparavant pour être sage-femme dans un petit village, était revenue en apprenant la mort de Dagonet. Gweir avait envoyé un messager pour l'informer de ne pas venir et de rester libre de la ligne de mire des Saxons. Cependant, comme d'habitude, elle avait décidé d'ignorer ses ordres et de venir épauler sa famille.

Le seul fait de voir sa sœur allégea le poids qui siégeait sur le cœur de Marianne, comme toujours. La beauté de Rhian était comme la flamme d'une bougie dans une obscurité totale et absolue. Ses cheveux cascadaient le long de son dos en de magnifiques boucles épaisses d'une couleur châtaigne. Ses yeux verts étaient assimilables à deux pierres d'émeraude, encadrés par de longues franges de cils foncées. Elle avait la grandeur, l'allure royale de celle qui avait connaissance de sa beauté. Et possédait la capacité de rendre son ordinaire robe de lin brune semblable à celle d'une reine, par le simple fait de la porter.

Elle avait grandi en étant choyée et admirée par tous, mais Marianne savait qu'en dépend de cela, sa sœur était une sage-femme qualifiée, et qu'elle pouvait mettre toute sensiblerie de côté lors des moments ou un tel état était requis. En fait, elle était tout à fait vaine. Nonobstant, elle aimait sa sœur de toutes ses forces.

Rhian courut jusqu'à son père et se jeta dans ses bras.

"Pourquoi es-tu venu ici !" S'écria-t-il tout en étreignant sa fille de près. "Je t'avais dit de rester à l'écart, ma fille !"

"Comme si je pouvais vous laisser seul en un tel moment" protesta-t-elle en s'écartant de lui pour se précipiter vers sa sœur et l'enlacer.

"Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là !" Lui dit Marianna, apaisée. Elle fût récompensée par un sourire lumineux. "Viens, nous allons emmener tes affaires dans ta chambre, et je vais t'expliquer tout ce que tu dois savoir. "

Gweir regarda avec tendresse ses deux filles monter les escaliers, et écouta leurs voix calmes discutant de ce qu'il allait falloir faire. Un battement de cœur plus tard, son sourire se figea. Un puissant écho résonna entre les mûrs, de ce qui devait être au loin les tambours de guerre des Saxons.

Ses filles revinrent, et Rhian portait maintenant son tablier, fermement serré autour de sa taille. Les yeux de Marianne semblaient encore plus grand, maintenant que la peur s'y reflétait.

"Père… ?" Demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblante sur la deuxième syllabe de l'unique mot qu'elle réussit à prononcer. Gweir ne put que secouer légèrement la tête. Il n'avait pas de mot de réconfort à formuler.

Ils se tinrent tous tranquilles pendant un long moment, à l'écoute. Puis un autre bruit ressemblant à un bruit de tonnerre gronda quelque part.

"C'est le bruit de chevaux qui galopent!" Cria Marianne en courant pour aller à la fenêtre, son père et sa sœur sur ses talons. "Il y a des cavaliers qui approchent!"

Se pressant tout trois autour de l'étroit vasistas, ils regardèrent fixement la rue dépeuplée tandis que le son devenait de plus en plus fort. Puis, enfin, un bataillon de chevaliers apparut. Leurs armures reflétant le soleil d'hiver, leurs bannières volant dans le vent, et sous chacun des heaumes, bien qu'à peine visible, un regard de détermination farouche luisait.

Les yeux de Marian suivirent Lancelot, qui dirigeait la cavalcade vers la porte principale, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir. Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine comme un petit oiseau.

"Ils sont de retour!" chuchota-t-elle, un espoir absurde la remplissant à craquer. "Je savais qu'ils reviendraient!"

"Oui." Gweir convenu avec acharnement: "Je savais qu'ils seraient assez fous pour mourir ici ..."

... À suivre ...

* * *

J'espère que le prologue vous aura fait envie, et sachez que le Chapitre I arrive très prochainement !

Pour ceux qui le veulent aussi, je peux envoyer un petit extrait du chapitre suivant à chaque fois, demandez et vous aurez, c'est promis !

A bientôt j'espère : )


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !

Alors voici le deuxième chapitre, il est assez court mais il met les choses en route et le prochain ne tardera pas.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour m'encourager à continuer et donner vos impressions à l'auteure.

Bonne lecture !

_Crédits_: traduction de la fiction intitulée "Now we are home" qui appartient à la merveilleuse auteure Roses-and-Cinnamon sur le même site, qui s'est elle-même inspirée du film " King Arthur " réalisé par Antoine Fuqua ainsi que des légendes.

**Chapitre I**

Marianne s'était bien sûr attendue à ce que cela soit horrible, mais c'était au moins mille fois plus mauvais que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Les bruits de la bataille qui avait alors lieu n'eurent qu'à peine disparus, avant que les portes des chambres de guérison ne soient ouvertes violemment. Elles laissèrent affluer énormément d'hommes blessés, comme des démons dans un cauchemar.

En aucun cas Marianne ne fût dégoûtée, elle avait déjà été en présence de tellement de sang auparavant… Mais à ce jour, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé quelque chose de si terrible.

L'odeur du sang, de la sueur ainsi que de la saleté s'accrocha dans l'atmosphère pour envelopper les patients et les guérisseurs d'une telle façon, que le simple fait de respirer devint difficile. Leurs tabliers furent bientôt trempés, leurs mains glissantes sur les outils, et Marianne vit avec effroi le nombre de leurs bandages décroitre de plus en plus de leurs stocks.

Les Pictes avaient amenés leurs propres rebouteux, mais il y avait tant d'hommes qu'ils restaient tous dépassés par les évènements. Mêmes quelques Saxons s'introduisirent, mais l'on ne faisait plus de distinction entre les amis et les adversaires à ce moment-là, et l'on soignait le plus de monde possible.

Elle travailla, aidée et contrôlée par une force inconnue. Ses bras devinrent lourds à force de soulever des corps flasques, des hommes enveloppés dans leurs épaisses armures, sa voix enrouée à force de crier des instructions, et sa tête la martelait avec vigueur. A travers la pièce, elle vit son père, le visage sinistre et couvert de sang, atteindre le couteau à amputation. Le jeune homme qui reposait sur le lit à côté, dont la jambe serait définitivement perdue, n'avait guère plus de vingt-ans.

Subitement, les portes s'ouvrirent une fois de plus, admettant tous les chevaliers Sarmates. Trois d'entre eux portaient les deux derniers, Arthur menant la charge, ses yeux perçants mesurant rapidement la situation. Il dirigea Bors près de Rhian, tandis que lui, Galahad et Gauvain se précipitèrent vers Marianne elle-même.

Elle sentit le sang affluer à son visage, quand ils posèrent leur fardeau en face d'elle. Toute la journée elle avait redouté que ce moment puisse arrive, et maintenant sa peur venait de se concrétiser.

Elle examina Lancelot, passant de son beau visage aux traits finement dessinés mais surtout pâle, à son corps entier maculé de sang. Tellement submergé de ce liquide poisseux, il aurait été impossible de découvrir dans quelle mesure il lui appartenait. Mais le plus épouvantable était sans doute de voir l'épais morceau de boulon d'une arbalète, le transperçant. Sa respiration était encore présente, mais faible et laborieuse.

Marianne faiblit. Elle recula, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se heurte à Arthur, et se tourna finalement vers ce dernier. Elle le regard de manière suppliante, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

"Je ne peux point le faire…" chuchota-t-elle, "je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de… mon père, ou… ou Dagonet…"

"Vous ne les avez pas," répondit Arthur, sa voix profonde restant calme, malgré l'anxiété qui voletait dans ses yeux, "cependant, vous nous avez nous. Dites-nous ce qu'il vous faut, mais faites-le. Vous devez le sauver, Marianne !"

Elle fut étonnée de constater qu'il connaissait son nom. Néanmoins cela eu le mérite de lui rappeler qu'elle était guérisseuse. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, et inclina la tête vers Galahad et Gauvain.

"Tenez-le !" ordonna-t-elle. Le jeune chevalier qui avait été sur le point de se détourner, lui lança un regard perplexe.

"Il est inconscient, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'agiter."

"Faites le juste", dit-elle sèchement en ramassant son jupon pour grimper sur la table. Les yeux incrédules de Galahad et Gauvain se croisèrent une seconde fois, mais docilement ils saisirent leur camarade blessé, en vue de le maintenir.

Marianne essuya la sueur froide qui coulait de son front, avant de saisir le boulon à deux mains. Ôter des morceaux de bois d'un corps était toujours une sale intervention, en raison de la façon dont ils se collaient à la chair et aux os aussi fermement qu'un morceau de viande crue à une broche. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à tirer dessus, tandis qu'il tournait lentement de la plaie pour s'en extraire.

La douleur ne fut pas suffisante pour réveiller le chevalier affaibli, mais en dépit de cela elle le fit gémir et jeter ses mains sur ses frères d'armes. Enfin, après ce qui avait ressemblé à des heures de ténèbres l'ayant fait trembler, le perfide boulon fut extirpé du tissu musculaire de Lancelot, et d'un geste vif elle le jeta de côté. Galahad posa ses mains sur celles de Marianne alors qu'elle tirait frénétiquement sur l'armure de son blessé, et l'aida à l'enlever rapidement.

Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps à réfléchir, plongeant l'un de ses doigts dans la plaie, au grand écœurement de tous ceux qui étaient autour d'elle. Elle ferma ses paupières, diagnostiquant prudemment ce qu'elle sentait.

"…une chance…" murmura-t-elle : "… manqué le cœur… le poumon aussi… cela a la sensation de…"

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Elle saisit un bout de gaze propre qu'elle baigna dans un bol d'eau fraîche pour effacer les traces de sang séché ainsi que la saleté qui s'était collé sur lui. Puis avec un alcool fort elle baigna un autre tissu pour bander fermement la blessure du chevalier. Elle regarda fixement le pansement qu'elle venait de faire, ses lèvres serrées en une fine ligne. En quelques secondes la compresse blanche, se tâcha d'une petite auréole rouge, et Marianne s'autorisa à se détendre seulement après avoir vu qu'il ne se trempait pas plus.

"Va-t-il vivre ?" Demanda Arthur qui était à ses côtés, la voix tendue d'appréhension. Elle se recula un peu, lorsqu'elle se rappela de sa présence, puis haussa les épaules.

"Seul le temps nous le dira, mon Seigneur. Cela dépendra sûrement de s'il devient fiévreux à cause des blessures qu'il a subit… Demandez de nouveau demain, Sir, et je pourrais vous répondre.

OOOOOOO

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Rhian avait son propre combat. Bors avait posé un chevalier respirant à peine en face d'elle, et il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître le visage qui reposait en dessous de la masse de cheveux, de sang, et de poussière.

Une fois identifié, son visage se transforma en pierre, attentif à cacher le trouble de son cœur. Elle ne l'avait pas revu en plus de trois ans, depuis leurs lutte acharnée quelques jours avant son mariage avec Eadwig le meunier. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa famille et ses amis, pour s'en aller avec un époux qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine et qu'elle n'aimait pas. Pourtant ce dernier avait toujours été bon pour elle, la traitant telle une compagne digne et une amie. Tout comme elle se savait aimé de lui, et de ses manières calmes. Il ne l'interrogea jamais sur les raisons qui s'étaient produites pour la faire soudainement consentir à accepter ses avances, tout autant qu'il ne demanda jamais si l'enfant qu'elle avait perdue cinq mois après leur union avait été le sien.

Le rythme cardiaque de Tristan était faible sous ses doigts, et elle dû travailler avec rapidité pour stopper l'hémorragie de ses nombreuses blessures. Le chevalier Bors resta à côté de son acolyte, le visage blême et l'expression sombre. Il lui avait prêter main forte quand elle lui demanda de l'aider, et ne s'était opposé pas à son ton sévère.

Enfin, elle noua le dernier bandage, et se pencha en arrière avec un soupir.

"Il va le faire" s'était exclamé le vieux chevalier. Ce ne fut pas une question, mais une déclaration destinée à la rassurer aussi bien elle que lui, sauf que Rhian n'était pas du genre à se cacher la vérité. Elle secoua la tête, l'épuisement teint sur son beau visage, et elle s'appuya contre la table lorsqu'un vertige l'envahit.

"Nous ne pouvons pas encore le savoir", répondit-elle, haïssant la manière dont sa voix se brisa, et l'humidité soudaine naissant dans ses yeux. Ils se turent, et considèrent tous deux le visage tendu de Tristan pendant un court moment.

Même inconscient, il avait cet air las de son environnement, propre à lui. Son front était légèrement froncé, ses lèvres courbées vers le bas, et ses longs doigts agiles d'archer repliés en un poing serré. Même en cherchant bien, Rhian eu du mal à se rappeler à quoi ressemblait son sourire.

Elle ne pouvait pas déterminer le moment précis où elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Peut-être avait-ce été le jour où il lui avait permis de s'asseoir sur son cheval un certain temps, lorsqu'elle alors seulement avait sept hivers et lui déjà vingt. A cette époque cela ne faisait que deux ans qu'il était arrivé en Grande-Bretagne, et il n'avait pas encore vu tant de douleur et de souffrance qu'alors. En ce temps, sourire était plus facile pour lui.

Ou alors, lors de ses quinze ans, plus probablement. Elle portait sa plus belle robe, et Marianne avait tressés dans ses cheveux de longs rubans colorés. Cela avait été un jour tellement heureux. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Ses yeux d'ambre passionnant semblaient ne montrer aucun signe de rire ou de méfiance, lorsqu'elle lui avait déclaré hardiment qu'il se devait de lui un accorder un vœu, en raison de son anniversaire. Et quand elle lui demanda un baiser, ses joues la brûlant âprement d'embarras, il ne se moqua pas d'elle. Non, au lieu de cela, prenant avec douceur son visage en coupe, il lui avait donné son premier baiser jamais eu, et il fût plus parfait qu'aucune fille ne put souhaiter.

Nonobstant, au cours des deux années qui suivirent, la réalité devint une maîtresse trop difficile à ignorer.

Au début, ils trouvèrent un réconfort l'un dans l'autre, quand la vie eu affaire à eux désagréablement. Mais aucune somme d'amour ne put les protéger de la réalité. Après quelques temps, elle n'arriva à ignorer plus longtemps ce dont ils avaient été coupables, et que son père n'aurait jamais pu tolérer. Tout comme le fait de voir Tristan demeurer mystérieusement sourd, lorsqu'elle essaya de lui parler du mariage. Aussi quand elle fût vraiment sûre d'être tombé enceinte, elle sut mieux quoi lui dire, et lui fit simplement savoir qu'elle allait s'unir à Eadwig. Le lendemain il s'en alla pour une mission prolongée. Une fois rentré, les jours s'étaient écoulés, et elle mariée ainsi que partie.

Ce n'est que par sa sœur, que Rhian entendit plus tard qu'il était devenu de plus en plus reclus et solitaire…

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, se prétextant devoir sentir sa température corporelle, et du ravaler ses larmes. Par toute la beauté de son obstination, Tristan était resté la seule chose dans sa vie qu'elle avait désirée mais non obtenu. Et même maintenant qu'elle était une femme mariée et donc plus inaccessible que jamais, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait guère supporter sa mort. Après trois années d'exil, elle avait pensé que son amour et sa douleur sourde pour lui aurait disparu au profit d'un souvenir aigre-doux. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant elle, s'accrochant avec peine aux derniers fils de sa vie, elle se sentit comme si son cœur se déchirait en plusieurs morceaux, et se retrouva à prier comme jamais auparavant.

... À suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

Un petit coucou à tous !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de traduit qui aura mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à être posté, j'essayerais d'en mettre moins pour le suivant.

Un grand merci à **Lilou65**, j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire ce deuxième chapitre ! Et bien sûr aussi à **Queen-Mebd – SweetMaya **pour leurs suivis.

Bonne lecture, et bonnes vacances !

_Crédits__ :_ traduction de la fiction intitulée "Now we are home" qui appartient à la merveilleuse auteure Roses-and-Cinnamon sur le même site, qui s'est elle-même inspirée du film " King Arthur " réalisé par Antoine Fuqua ainsi que des légendes.

**Chapitre II**

Il était de loin le plus bel homme qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Les reflets provoqués par la lumière vacillante des bougies jouaient avec ses boucles noires brillantes, et son visage, alors qu'il était endormit, paraissait détendu et paisible. Marianne regardait avec une certaine fascination, la manière dont ses yeux se déplaçaient parfois sous ses paupières, et dont ses longs doigts posés sur l'épaisse couverture de laine se contractaient légèrement de temps en temps. Il rêvait probablement.

Lancelot et Tristan étaient les plus gravement blessés. Avec le jeune picte dont la jambe avec dû être amputée, ils étaient ceux dont les guérisseurs se préoccupaient le plus. Tous les autres étaient décédés, ou en assez bon état pour se déplacer. Seul ces trois-là continuaient à chanceler au bord de la vie et de la mort. La première nuit était cruciale, et c'est avec cette raison que Gweir avait rappelé ses filles pour que soit installée une surveillance aux patients, en accord avec les rebouteux des pictes. Une liste fut donc configurée pour que chacun est une heure de veille durant la nuit.

A ce moment-là Rhian était dans une alcôve, à côté de Tristan, surveillant avec vigilance son sommeil. Pendant ce temps, son père examinait le jeune picte. Son état était plus grave, pour cette raison, il avait insisté pour le veiller lui-même.

L'ameublement de ces renfoncements n'était que fort peu riche, il se constituait seulement d'un lit, d'une chaise en bois, et d'un étroit pupitre. Nonobstant, la propreté régnait, et les paillasses étaient plus confortables que celles de Gweir et de ses filles. Les murs avaient été construits de briques et blanchis, le plancher balayé faisait propre et un charmant panier d'herbes accroché au plafond, parfumait l'air d'une délicate fragrance.

Marianne avait accepté de sa charge avec une certaine appréhension. Être seule avec Lancelot – qu'il soit éveillé ou non – la rendait mal à l'aise.

Elle l'avait observé à maintes reprises au cours des dernières années, admirant la façon dont le soleil éclairait ses pupilles, rougissant à la vue de son sourire canaille, imaginant qu'un jour elle pourrait être celle qu'il regarderait avec ses yeux de braises, sombres et passionnés. Dans les rares occasions où il avait été blessé, c'était Gweir qui le soignait pendant que Marianne se cachait dans une alcôve. Alors invisible, elle le contemplait le visage rouge et chaud d'embarras et d'excitation, à travers les rideaux, durant le temps ou il enlevait sa chemise.

Pourtant, malgré toute son admiration pour lui et ses rêves occasionnels, qu'elle n'oserait même pas raconter à Rhian, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, se faisant discrète en sa présence. En vérité, il l'effrayait bien plus qu'on ne peut le croire.

Il était le meilleur et le plus meurtrier de tous les chevaliers d'Arthur, la plus fine lame à l'intérieur du Mur d'Hadrien. Quant à sa réputation concernant les femmes était celle d'un scélérat complet. Cependant, ce n'était pas la raison principale pour laquelle il l'intimidait. Il y avait quelque en lui, quelque chose de sombre et intense, comme une flamme noire qui la brûlerait toute entière si jamais elle se rapprochait de lui.

Il avait une présence physique comme peu d'autres. Même s'il n'était pas le plus grand des chevaliers, tous les regards s'attiraient sur lui quand il entrait dans une pièce. Le seul le surpassant à ce sujet, était Arthur lui-même. Mais celle de ce dernier était différente, il avait une aura apaisante. Avec un seul mot de sa part, ou un seul clignement de ses yeux vifs, il pouvait faire que l'on se sente en sécurité.

Lancelot murmura quelque chose dans une langue étrangère, la voix à peine audible, et Marianne se tendit. Dès qu'il se réveillerait, elle devrait en aviser son père immédiatement. Mais il ne fit que se déplacer légèrement dans son sommeil, eut une grimace et serra sa couverture entre ses mains.

La main de la jeune fille plana au-dessus de son front, ne sachant pas si elle devait le toucher ou non. Mentalement, elle se traita d'idiote. A peine quelques heures auparavant, ses doigts avaient plongés à l'intérieur de sa blessure, et épongés son sang. Qu'aurait-il pu se passer qui l'empêcherait de sentir sa température ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et avec tendresse posa doucement sa main sur sa peau. Sous ses doigts, elle était douce, et étonnamment plus fraîche qu'avant. Les lèvres de Lancelot se courbèrent légèrement vers le haut, grâce au petit sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage. Elle vit aussi son front plissé se détendre sous son toucher.

Se sentant soudainement plus audacieuse, elle caressa ses cheveux, étonnée de constater que ses boucles brillantes étaient aussi soyeuses qu'elles le semblaient. Il avait l'air innocent dans son sommeil, et beaucoup plus jeune que d'habitude. Elle pouvait largement imaginer ce à quoi il avait dû ressembler, enfant. Subitement, ses paupières battirent et s'ouvrirent. Son regard paraissait vague et floue quand il leva les yeux vers elle. Ses doigts lui donnaient l'illusion d'être gelés maintenant, dans ses cheveux.

"Vos mains sont si douces…" murmura-t-il encore à peine perceptible, et puis : "…Guenièvre…"

Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau, et Marianna bascula en arrière dans la chaise, triste et froide une fois de plus. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment réveillé.

*** … ***

Quand Rhian se réveilla, le cou et le dos à la fois raide et douloureux d'avoir dormis dans une chaise en bois dur, elle sentit son regard sur elle. Ses yeux avaient toujours été très proches de ceux de son faucon, de couleur ambrée, froids et perçants. Et surtout, très souvent impassibles. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière, dégageant son front, sa mâchoire serrée fermement, et ses mains fortes formaient deux poings.

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge au fur et à mesure, lorsque son regard rencontra le sien. Il y avait fort longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses yeux, qu'elle ne les avait pas sentis sur elle. Et maintenant, de les voir la fixer avec fureur lui brisaient derechef le cœur.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

Tristan l'ignora. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

Dans sa mémoire, sa voix retentissait beaucoup plus tendre et gentille. Un léger frisson lui parcouru le dos, et elle se redressa immédiatement, se raidissant en vue de sa froideur.

"Je prends soin de toi. Grâce à moi tu as la vie sauve. D'autres personnes pourraient être reconnaissantes." Sa voix égala son ton dans la froideur, le port de sa tête était magnifiquement hautain et distant.

Son expression à lui ne changea pas, il tourna simplement son visage loin d'elle et regarda le mur à la place.

"Certaines personnes le pourraient. Et ton mari ne s'oppose-t-il pas à ce que tu sois ici ?"

"Il ne le fait pas!" répliqua-t-elle mordante. "Il sait que j'aide mon père." Elle se détourna de lui et s'occupa avec le petit panier d'herbes, afin de ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

"Oui, bien sûr..." Il fit une pause, pour prendre une inspiration, "ton père est ta seule raison de… revenir…" Tristan s'arrêta brusquement et toussa. C'était un son rauque et faible, signe de sa faiblesse.

Elle se retourna, soudain inquiète. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle prit conscience des gouttes de sueurs qui nageaient sur son visage, de son teint pâle, et elle maudit son orgueil. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer ?

"Tais-toi," lui dit-elle en se précipitant sur lui, elle posa sa main sur son front. Il était en feu.

"Dis à Arthur…" il grogna, à bout de souffle à cause de chaque mot prononcé, "… les Saxons… sont trop nombreux…" Il essaya de saisir sa main, mais il n'avait plus de force, et elle retomba sur le lit en un bruit sourd. Ses yeux restaient concentrés sur elle, puis ils roulèrent dans leurs orbites et se fermèrent.

Rhian cria, paniquée, pour que son père vienne à son aide.

***…***

Une semaine c'était écoulé. Une semaine, ou le temps semblait avoir son propre rythme dans un endroit, les chambres de guérison. Tout autour, les heures s'étaient précipités à la suite des autres, tel des battements de cœur. Le monde paraissait avoir changé du jour au lendemain.

Arthur venait errer entre ces murs plusieurs fois par jour, pour vérifier l'état de ses chevaliers, et pour apprendre les nouvelles concernant ces derniers par la bouche de Gweir.

Il semblait anormalement gêné quand il parla de la proposition de Merlin, – qu'il épouse Guenièvre et soit couronné Haut-Roi de la Grande-Bretagne – néanmoins, il avait l'air très déterminé. Gweir, à son tour, le répéta à ses filles. Marianne annonça l'information à Lancelot, qui dormait encore profondément.

Par ailleurs, ce dernier était un casse-tête pour Gweir. Au fil des ans, le guérisseur avait pratiquement rencontré tous les cas de maladie et de blessures existantes, mais celui de Lancelot était une première. Tristan et le jeune picte, étaient inconscients à cause de la fièvre, et chaque jour leurs corps la combattait. Mais lui n'en avait pas, ses blessures étaient presque refermées, et ne comportaient plus aucun danger, tant elles avaient bien été soignées. Pourtant son esprit refusait de se réveiller. Gweir théorisait, et supposait qu'il ne le ferait que lorsqu'il serait complètement rétabli. Bien sûr, cela n'aurait pas été un problème s'ils avaient été en mesure de le nourrir d'une certaine manière. Chaque jour, grâce à la persévérante Marianne, il avalait quelques gorgées d'eau et de bouillon clair, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qui aurait pu l'aider à mâcher des aliments solides.

Le huitième jour, le jeune picte mourut. Rhian était venu lui apporter de l'eau fraîche, quand elle rencontra l'un de ses camarades – il était venu régulièrement le visiter, la semaine dernière – assis à ses côtés, tenant sa main molle. Elle vit immédiatement que la poitrine du patient ne bougeait plus, et elle posa la jarre avec un profond soupir.

"Je suis tellement désolée…" déclara-t-elle au jeune homme qui était à son chevet. "Vous étiez amis, je présume ?"

Pendant un long moment, il ne réagit pas. Finalement il se retourna pour la regarder. Ses yeux bleus vifs étaient secs, mais remplis d'angoisse tout de même. Ses lèvres étaient plissées, les coins tournés vers le bas. Lentement, il lâcha la main qu'il tenait, et du bout de ses doigts se frotta son tatouage circulaire dessiné sur son front, comme pour en extraire sa peine.

"Il était mon frère," finit-il par répondre. "Puis-je rester avec lui un certain temps ? … Seul ?"

Rhian acquiesça rapidement et quitta l'alcôve sans bruit. La tristesse enserrait fermement son coeur. Elle avait vu déjà tant de mort, et sa crainte était toujours présente à propos de Tristan, et elle l'a rongeait.

Elle entendit un halètement, et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il venait d'elle. Elle était à bout de souffle, et ses mains crispées serraient sa robe de lin bleu à tel point que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle désirait la déchirer en lambeaux. Elle se força à se détendre, prit une profonde inspiration, et se rendit jusqu'à Tristan.

Une fois de plus, elle eut le cœur au bord des lèvres. Son apparence fit naître des larmes dans ses yeux. Son chevalier était pâle, couvert d'une mince couche de sueur, et sa respiration était laborieuse. Il déclinait tout doucement, devant ses yeux… bientôt il se pourrait que ce soit lui qui soit étendu mort et froid sur sa paillasse…

Rhian se mit à sangloter avant même de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Elle se recroquevilla à ses côtés, et songea à son désir de partir.

***…***

Un peu plus tard. Marianne redressait les draps de Lancelot, et lui apportait de l'eau fraîche. Le tout en babillant sur toutes les nouvelles qu'elle avait apprise au cours des derniers jours. Plus l'inconscience du chevalier se prolongeait, plus sa timidité disparaissait. Ainsi, elle lui faisait la conversation pour occuper son esprit.

"…Et il veut se déplacer aussi rapidement que possible, vous savez," lui dit-elle en inclinant sagement la tête. "Une fois que le temps froid sera passé, il faudra que le peuple sache ou s'installer correctement – mon père dit qu'il faut un droit plus convenable que ce fort pour un Roi. Et c'est une grande idée d'avoir choisi Camelot, n'est-ce pas ? Cette cité a été désertée tant d'années, depuis que cet homme-là… je ne me souviens point de son nom… est retourné à Rome…" Elle fit une pause, se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour soulever le panier et changer les herbes sèches qu'il contenait.

"Rhian est très heureuse maintenant qu'elle vit à Camelot, et cela signifie que nous beaucoup plus proche. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sir Arthur… il est vraiment dur de commencer à l'appeler Roi, je trouve… il dit qu'il veut partir pour la cité dès que lui et Dame Guenièvre seront mariés. Alors ce sera d'ici quelques jours. Vous et le chevalier Tristan devrez probablement vous être déplacés et transportés dans un chariot…"

"Pas si je peux l'aider," répondit sèchement Lancelot, et Marianne laissa tomber le panier avec un cri perçant.

... À suivre ...


End file.
